Who Needs a Fairy Godmother?
by katmom
Summary: Bella and Edward meet at the wedding of William and Kate. Fluffy, Fluffier...FLUFFIEST Written for the Fandom4Tsunami compilation AH


**Who Needs a Fairy Godmother?**

**Summary:** Bella and Edward meet at the wedding of William and Kate. AH, Rated T

**Beta: **Thank you, **Duskwatche**r, for your beta skills and telling me that it was cute! Thank you, **Withany**, for fixing my British bits. Also, any mistakes are surely my own.

_**I wrote this on behalf of the Fandom Gives Back for Tsunami Relief. Your funds donated to the RED CROSS are helping in ways that can't be measured.**_

Now, be sure and brush your teeth after reading, as this is very much a sugarcoated little fic whose only point is to be Fluffy, Fluffier, FLUFFIEST!

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

One of the little dark blue feathers on Bella's fascinator kept tickling her cheek. It wasn't a very full grouping of feathers, just three attached to a bit of satin and pinned just above her ear. Bella had decided to go minimalistic in an attempt to stay away from the spotlight. She knew that she would have been singled out if she hadn't worn any hat at all so this was a compromise for her. It added just a dash of elegance to her dress with its fitted bodice, rounded neckline and a full skirt with a bit of netting beneath it to give it some shape. The dark blue fabric made her skin look pale and creamy.

After taking a look at the assorted headgear that surrounded her, Bella decided that she had made an excellent choice. What had Princess Beatrice been thinking when she put on that beige bow-topped "O"? Cameras were pointed at her quite often and maybe that had been the point.

Waiting patiently in line as she joined the guests to be seated in Westminster Abbey, Bella tried not to look too much like a tourist but it was difficult as she spotted stars, athletes and minor royals. At one point as she gazed around, star-struck, she tripped against someone. Looking up, she found herself gazing into the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. They were thickly lashed and took her breath away, before the blush hit her.

"I'm so sorry!" Bella stammered in her embarrassment as her hands ran lightly over the man's chest, trying to make sure that she hadn't rumpled his dark morning coat. An ascot of dark green, complimenting his eyes, was tied intricately and sat about level with her eyes.

A smooth voice washed over her, and she nearly lost what little breath she had. "Nothing to apologize for—it's quite the crush here." The man smiled down at her, patted her hands where they now rested on his chest and then moved on into the crowd. Taking a deep breath, Bella decided that she needed to keep her gawking under control as she made her way into the vaulted Abbey. She wondered if he were a royal as she kept her eyes on his auburn hair as he disappeared through the doors.

In time she was led to her own seat just below the minor royals, and she knew that she really was blessed with her placement. She felt her blush deepen as people looked at her and whispered about just who she might be. She could have told them that they might as well give it up; she wasn't anyone they'd know!

As the Royals, with a capital "R" arrived, she thought she just might lose her breath totally. To see the people that she had only read about was a thrill beyond belief.

The roar of the crowd announced Prince William's arrival and she grinned back at him as he smiled and made eye contact with her before moving on toward the front of the Abbey with Prince Harry at his side. Now people really did concentrate on her, wondering, she was sure, about that bit of interaction. Bella kept quiet and no one actually asked her for her name. Across the aisle and a bit closer to the front of the church, the young man she had encountered outside gave her a wink. She blushed and looked away, trying not to enjoy too much how the light played over his untamed hair.

Mentally giving herself a high five when the Queen walked in wearing yellow, Bella knew that she had won the office pool. Several of the other secretaries were sure that she'd be wearing blue for her grandson's wedding.

Another roar of the crowd heralded Kate's arrival. The anticipation in the Abbey around her was nearly palpable as Kate paused as her sister and a helper adjusted her train. With her father beside her, she started up the three hundred foot aisle. Kate's dress was lovely, very reminiscent of the dress Julie Andrews wore in _The Sound of Music_. Bella smiled as she thought how much like a princess the young woman looked. Or maybe she looked more like a Queen!

Once again, people looked at Bella as Kate also made eye contact and smiled before moving on.

Kate passed her on her way to marry her prince and Bella thought back to that afternoon two months previously when she had met a young woman in a grocery store in her hometown in the United States.

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

Checking her short list, Bella paused in the fresh fruit section of the grocery store. There was no way that Charlie would eat apples or bananas, even though she kept a basket of them on the kitchen counter at all times. He'd bypass them and look for snack cakes in the pantry. She had learned her lesson and would only buy a box of them once a month. Charlie would ration them, which was better than him eating them on a daily basis.

Deciding that she'd splurge on something somewhat exotic, Bella picked up a mango and a pomegranate to go with the four apples and six bananas already in her cart. Just as she reached for a kiwi to round out her snacks another woman's hand reached for the same one.

They laughed and Bella motioned for the woman to go ahead. "It's okay, you can have that one and I'll take this one instead."

"Thanks, you know I had to have that one!" The woman's British accent caught Bella's attention, and she smiled in delight. The woman had on a green baseball cap with her long, brown hair pulled through the opening at the back and skinny jeans with a thin white knit sweater. A lovely green shawl was settled across her shoulders. For a moment Bella thought she might know her, but her accent made that hard to believe.

"I'm going to guess that you aren't from around here, are you?" Bella asked as she put three of the kiwi into a clear bag.

"Oh dear, what gave me away?" was the laughing rejoinder tossed her way as the woman put eight kiwi in her own bag. Bella gave her cart a quick glance. There wasn't much in it.

"It's your choice of fruit, the furry, exotic kiwi. Most people around here only go for your basics, like apples and oranges. My dad doesn't even go for those! If it's not fried, doesn't fit on a bun or come from the pizza place, he's not all that interested in eating it." Bella tied a knot in her bag and placed it in her cart. "I've lived with him for a couple of years now and when I put spinach in his spaghetti sauce you would have thought that I was trying to feed him sautéed calamari! It's not like he can even taste it that way."

"Well, they don't know what they're missing and more for us, right?" The lilt in the stranger's voice was a delight to listen to and Bella smiled as she nodded back at her.

Their carts were pointed in the opposite directions, and Bella pushed past her as she said, "Enjoy those! It was nice chatting with you." With another nod of their heads, the women continued on their way. Two men were standing at opposite ends of the veggie section and Bella noticed that they didn't have carts or baskets on their arms. There was something odd about that. She glanced over her shoulder at them as she went on about her business.

Making her way through the store and once again checking her list as she rounded the corner of Aisle Three, Bella saw that she needed peanut butter.

She maneuvered her cart around one of the men that she had seen in the produce section. He still didn't have any groceries in hand and she gave him an appraising look. He was out of place and her father, the Chief of Police of their small town, was always on to her to keep her eyes open so that she could stay out of trouble.

The young woman with the accent was standing and perusing the selection of peanut butter. She smiled as Bella approached. Her eyebrow rose when Bella took a jar of creamy _and_ crunchy peanut butter and placed them in her cart.

"You need both kinds?" she asked with a laugh.

Bella rolled her eyes and said, "My dad eats creamy peanut butter on his breakfast toast and crunchy on his lunch sandwich. Every single working day. Heaven forbid that I should make him a ham and Swiss on Rye or a turkey club!"

A shiver of something touched Bella when she saw the second man with no groceries at the other end of the aisle. He glanced at them quickly and then looked away. Bella stepped closer to the young woman and whispered, "I don't know if you've noticed, but those two guys are acting a bit weird."

Looking at each of them, the woman sighed and said, "They're with me. I try to ignore them. Told them they needed to blend in a bit more, but that's not in their job description." After another sigh, she held her hand out and introduced herself. "Since we keep running into each other, I'm Ka…I'm Rin."

Bella shook her hand and said, "Hi, Rin, I'm Bella Swan. So, they're with you. My dad's the Police Chief—do you _want_ them to be with you?" Her protective instincts were on high alert.

A silvery laugh filled the aisle and the guys looked at them again. "Yes, unfortunately, it's part of the job. And it keeps my fiancé happy, so I try to ignore them and they try to pretend that they are part of the scenery."

Being a private person herself, Bella didn't ask why Rin needed bodyguards as they fell into conversation, although she was curious.

"Did you know that you can't find even one shelf of peanut butter in shops in Germany? But in the Netherlands they have an entire aisle devoted to the stuff?" Rin was shaking her head in amazement as she looked at the peanut butter display. "Supermarkets around the world are fun to check out. It's amazing what one culture finds commonplace and what another finds exotic."

"A couple of years ago I was in Hawaii on vacation and I was amazed that McDonald's had rice on the menu," Bella commented. "Rice! I'm not sure why, but it startled me."

Laughing, Rin said, "In Germany, you have to separate your trash at McDonald's. Some of it's waste, some is recyclable. I'm never sure if I have to pull the little covers off the sauces to go in metal and then put the tub in plastics!"

The women laughed as they continued through the store side by side. Their conversation flowed as if they had known each other for years, not minutes, as they compared brands and products.

With her shopping done, but not ready to quit the conversation, Bella asked, "Hey, Rin, would you like to sit and have a cup of coffee? The store recently put in a coffee shop with wi-fi. Mind you, if more than one person is connected to the net, no one else can. But at least they're trying."

"I'd love that! I've been practicing a couple of orders for Starbucks!" Rin exclaimed as they gathered their bags and entered the small area that was set aside as a coffee shop.

Choosing a table and leaving their bags there, with the two bodyguards watching over them from afar, the women approached the counter. There were a couple of plates with glass covers, one holding cookies and one with cupcakes. A young man with a lip piercing asked them for their order.

With a brilliant smile, Rin said, "I'd like a half-caf triple grande sugar-free vanilla whole milk extra hot caramel macchiato."

Bella nearly laughed at the look on the boy's face; he looked like a deer caught in headlights…headlights on a semi.

Rin saw his look too and began again, "Okay, how about a Venti steamer, half skim, half half-n-half, half shot of hazelnut, full shot of vanilla, whipped cream, leave room - add nutmeg & cold 2% milk then. No? What about a Grande, nonfat, toffenut latte with an extra shot & extra foam?" An even blanker stare was on the boy's face. "I suppose a venti half-caf non-fat mocha, with whip and a shot of espresso is out of the question then."

Taking a deep breath the boy said, "We have coffee, black, with an assortment of creamers on the shelf behind you. We have three kinds of sugar: real sugar in the white packet and pink or yellow fake sugar in the little baskets beside the creamers. Or I can give you a shot of espresso." A bright look appeared on the young man's face as he added, "I can even make you a _double_ espresso!"

It took all of Bella's strength to not burst into laughter when her eyes met Rin's. Rin took a deep breath and said, "I'll take a small cup of black coffee, thank you."

"I'd like one too, please," Bella added.

Gathering their coffees and trying not to look at each other, the women sat with their backs to the counter.

"Don't say anything, Bella. Not a single word until I get a bit of control here," Rin's voice was tight with laughter.

Several deep breaths later, the women began talking again, although they didn't bring up the ordering debacle as they sipped their black coffees. Rin shared that her fiancé was in the small town on business and they were staying at a local B&B.

Once their coffees were gone, they stood and gathered their belongings. "Bella, I've had such a good time this morning. Would you like to join my fiancé and me for dinner this evening?"

"I'd love that!" Bella exclaimed. After setting a time, swapping phone numbers and getting the address to the B&B, they parted company, both having enjoyed their meeting very much.

Bella's hometown had recently become the destination place for people who wanted to conduct business in a quiet, secluded area; a place where people could meet in comfort and privacy. Bella noted the address was to one of the more elite places in town. She decided maybe she'd wear something other than jeans for her dinner with Rin and her fiancé.

Bella's dad told her that the B&B was one of the newer ones, and it had a privacy gate that she'd have to go through to approach the building. When she arrived, she pressed the button on the gate and was told to come on up to the main house, someone would meet her there.

That someone was one of the guys from the store she had seen earlier. He opened her door and greeted her when she drove up. "Hello, Ms. Swan. Go on up to the door and I'll park your truck for you."

The other man was standing in the doorway, a small smile on his face as she approached. He stepped back and ushered her inside. "Welcome, Ms. Swan." He didn't get any further when one of the doors in the foyer opened and Rin came out. She was wearing a lovely knit dress in deep blue, her hair loose and flowing smoothly over her shoulders.

"Bella! I'm so glad you could come." Bella found herself swept into a warm hug and she laughed as she greeted her hostess. That laugh quickly turned into a gasp when a very tall man stepped into the hall with them. Rin released Bella and slipped her arm around the man.

His laughter overwhelmed the small stuttering sounds that Bella was making. "Kate, you didn't tell her, did you?"

"I didn't want to scare her off. You are somewhat intimidating, you know, William." Rin looked over at Bella and continued, "I had such a good time this morning, and I hoped that you wouldn't mind when you found out who my fiancé is."

Bella found herself in a very surreal moment. Standing before her, with his arm wrapped around the woman she had known as Rin, was His Royal Highness Prince William of Wales. Which meant that Rin was really Catherine Middleton, aka Kate, his fiancée of four months. They were due to marry in two months, in Westminster Abbey.

Saying the first thing that came to mind, Bella blurted out, "I suppose that I should curtsey but being an American and never having done that before, I'd probably fall over and that would just be embarrassing." When she realized what she had said, Bella blushed scarlet to the roots of her hair. "Good grief, like saying that isn't embarrassing enough!"

William and Kate laughed as Kate stepped forward and took Bella's hands. "Please, Bella, let's just enjoy this evening. We aren't here in an official capacity, just to do a bit of business. Let's eat and pretend that we are just continuing our conversation from this morning, okay?"

Really, what was Bella to do? Leave and miss out on this once in a lifetime opportunity? She decided that she'd just go with it. They'd had a great time earlier, and if she could get over being awestruck, the evening would probably be just as much fun.

"That sounds like a great plan!" And so the evening went with wonderful company, enjoyable food and easy conversation. Bella was sad to find out that they were leaving in the morning since William had finished his business.

"Well, if you are ever back in this area, I'd love to make dinner for you. I'd even serve some exotic fruit for dessert!" The women laughed and the prince just rolled his eyes. There had been a lot of laughter during the evening.

Bella drove home with a smile on her face. The entire day had been fun, and the evening was beyond anything that she had expected. She had assured them, not that they had asked, that she wouldn't be sharing any information about their meeting with anyone. Kate had said she wasn't worried in the slightest and William had seconded that. She fell asleep remembering the fun that she'd had.

Two weeks later, the mail had held a big surprise for her in the form of an invitation to the Royal Wedding and a packet with a note from Kate's assistant informing Bella that a room had been secured for her in London if she would like to attend the nuptials. The packet held further information about times and where her seat would be and how she'd be able to catch rides with some of the other guests on the wedding day. There was also mention that Kate and William would enjoy having her company at the two receptions that followed the ceremony.

Bella's dad found her sitting at the kitchen table that evening with a shocked look on her face. She held the invitation out to him along with the letter from the assistant. He sat and read the notes twice before looking at his awestruck daughter.

"Well, I guess we better see about getting you a plane ticket. Good thing you already have your passport; looks like a fairy godmother has sprinkled a bit of fairy dust around!" The light shining in Bella's eyes and the smile on her face was enough to make Charlie's year.

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

**One week earlier at Prince William's Polo Stable**

One observer was quietly joined by another as a groom approached a chestnut mare cross-tied in the barn aisle. She flicked her ear suspiciously at the young man. He raised his hand and ran it down her neck while making a soothing sound. She relaxed as he groomed her until his brush reached her back left leg. She put both ears back and tensed as she cocked the hoof in preparation to kick. He made another soft sound and ran his hand firmly down the glossy hide before the brush descended. It soothed her and she relaxed again.

The groom finished and put the brushes into a basket labeled with the mare's name. Before turning to face the two men watching him, he gave her a bit of a tickle under her chin and she whiffed out a breath of soft air in appreciation.

"Well done, Michael. Kaia approves of you. Why don't you take her back to her stall and make sure she has some fresh hay. We'll talk when you're done." Edward, Viscount Wimborne and Prince William's trainer and stable manager, dismissed the man and turned to his friend and the owner of the mare. He ran his hand through his reddish-brown hair in an unconscious gesture. He was glad that the interview had gone so well.

"Very clever, Edward, having Kaia do the interviewing for you," HRH Prince William remarked with a soft chuckle. "She seemed to like him, and he certainly calmed her."

Laughing, Edward agreed. "She really can be a handful, especially if you don't catch her before she gets into a full-fledged fit. Michael did well. He comes highly recommended and I think he'd be an asset to your stable."

William nodded his agreement, knowing that Edward wouldn't put the man in contact with the ponies if he thought it wouldn't be good for them.

"I trust you to make the right decision. And with Kaia's endorsement, it looks to be a go." Both men laughed as they relived some of Kaia's more spectacular temper tantrums from the past. She was an excellent polo pony, keen to get into the thick of things and always willing to throw her heart into the game. But she was a fright to groom. It took a calming hand and a firm manner to keep her in line. Michael appeared to be a good match for her.

After giving Michael the good news that he was on the team and sending him to the office to fill out piles of paperwork, the two men walked out of the barn and leaned against the fence. A couple of horses were grazing in the sunshine, their coats shiny with health.

"So, are you ready for the wedding?" Edward asked. The two men had known each other from early childhood, through boarding schools and as mates on numerous polo teams. They were firm friends as well as very distant cousins.

William smiled and nodded. "I am, although I've mostly just been told what to do, where to stand and exactly what I'm to wear." He shrugged. "As long as I'm married to Kate when the day is done, I'm willing to do whatever they tell me to."

Edward smiled. His friends were a solid couple; having made it through some hard times, they were now stronger together than apart.

"I do have a request, Edward. Kate invited an American that we met a couple of months ago to the wedding and receptions. We'd appreciate it if you'd keep an eye out for her during the festivities." William asked, but he knew that Edward would step up and do the kind thing.

"Certainly, Sire, I'd love to do that." Edward grinned at the look on William's face at his form of address. Although William would be the King of England at some point, he was a man without pretension. That was part of what would make him a great King and certainly made him a wonderful friend.

"Where did Kate meet this one? In a shopping centre? A petrol station?" Edward was well aware of the fact that Kate enjoyed talking to people. She could make friends without even trying.

William laughed loudly and with good humor. "She met her in a local supermarket in a small town in America. They apparently bonded over peanut butter."

After assuring William that he'd be on the lookout for their American friend, the men went their separate ways.

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

The area around Westminster Abbey was controlled chaos. Edward stepped out of the car and began his trek to the entry. He wished that he'd asked William what Bella Swan looked like, but he hadn't thought of it at the time. He'd decided that he'd ask the steward who would show him to his seat to point her out for him. There was sure to be a seating chart as this was not a stadium seating event.

Suddenly feminine hands were on his chest and a whiff of strawberries wafted up from the woman in his arms. Glancing down into a startled face, Edward felt like his breath had been knocked from him. Brown eyes with flecks of gold looked back up at him. Her apologies were made with an American accent as she smoothed his clothing. He assured her that everything was fine and was just going to ask her name when a steward motioned that it was his turn to enter the Abbey. He patted her hands, feeling a current run between them. The steward motioned again and he had to leave. Well, they were all going to be a captive audience, and he would try to get back to her after the ceremony. Even if she weren't Bella Swan, he'd be looking her up.

Edward was thrilled when after seeing where Ms. Swan was to sit, he saw the vision in blue take the seat there. He caught her eye and enjoyed the blush that filled her cheeks as he winked at her. Once William smiled at her, he laughed at those around her. They were wondering who she was. Kate's smile toward her made the heads gather at the mystery among them. It tickled him that he knew who she was. He was going to enjoy being her escort at the festivities after the wedding. That is, if she'd allow him to do so.

During the long ceremony he made eye contact with her a couple more times. Her shyness was a standout in such a crowd as she blushed each time he looked at her.

The ceremony was over and the bridal couple swept out, followed by the family. Edward sat back waiting for his turn to leave. There was an order to these things and he came up with a plan as he waited to be released. As the steward allowed his section to make their way to the door and their rides waiting there, Edward stopped when he reached Bella's area and held his hand out to her.

Soft gasps were heard from those around her. He decided to give them a bit more to gasp over. "Ms. Swan, His Royal Highness and his Duchess have asked that I be your escort to the receptions. If you'd like, we can start now."

Bella's big brown eyes widened further as she glanced over her shoulder to make sure it was she that he was talking to. Edward smiled and gave her a wink, knowing that a blush would rise in her cheeks. He was not disappointed.

Curling his fingers in an invitation, he watched her rise from her seat and step out into the aisle beside him. Her fingers slipped first into his hand and then into the crook of his arm as he led her away from the gaping crowd.

As they joined the queue waiting to quit the Abbey, Edward introduced himself. "I'm Edward, Viscount Wimborne, and more importantly, William's stable manager. William asked me if I would make sure you got to the Queen's reception and then to the smaller party this evening. Although it won't be as crowded as it is here," he paused as she laughed just a bit, "there will be a nice crowd there."

"That was very kind of him, especially as he had so many things on his mind this week!" Bella's voice was quiet and he had to lean down to hear her. Edward rather liked that as it gave him another opportunity to smell her sweet scent.

Although Edward was a very minor royal in the scheme of things, he was aware that they were garnering a lot of attention by the camera flashes that followed them. Glancing down, he delighted in the blush that was still high in Bella's cheeks.

Teasing her gently, he said, "It appears that you're very popular. You must be well known since so many are taking your picture."

Bella's arm tightened on his as she stammered, "You'd be mistaken." Glancing up and seeing his smile, she narrowed her eyes as she looked up at him in calculation. "Viscount Wimborne, my guess is that it's you who they are following."

Edward laughed, "Yes, because I'm something like 173rd in line for the throne. And that's always subject to change with babies being born all the time."

His car was waiting when they stepped from the Abbey. He handed her in and went to the other side to get in. Once moving he got the conversation moving. "William told me that you met Kate in a shop and bonded over peanut butter?"

Bella filled him in on their meeting and confessed her mortification at not knowing exactly who it was that she had agreed to join for dinner. "They were very kind while I wanted to sink through the floor when all I could do was stutter!"

"That's very true of them both. They are kind and honestly nice people," Edward agreed. Once reaching Buckingham Palace, Edward guided her to a table off to the side. He made sure she had a good view of their surroundings and kept her smiling as he shared stories about some of the people they saw.

Bella was grateful to be only one of six hundred fifty guests gathered there. She was even more grateful for her charming escort. He introduced her as a friend of the royal couple to anyone that approached. It would have been really scary to have been there alone. But then again, if she didn't have a minor royal beside her, people probably wouldn't have even noticed her.

As the people began leaving Edward asked if she'd let him take her back to her hotel to have a bit of a rest and to change for the evening. He'd return for her in a couple of hours. Bella readily agreed and soon found herself slipping out of her dark blue dress and into another for the evening festivities. Since dancing was going to be on the agenda, she was glad that her shoes were flats with sparkly jewels across the top that matched the jewels on her dress. She found it to be a nice touch that her evening dress was the exact color of Edward's dark green eyes.

Taking the opportunity to check her phone for messages, Bella found a dozen waiting for her. Eleven of them were from co-workers at the law office where she was the office manager. Her friends had gathered to watch the wedding and to see if they could spot her. The first couple of messages were commenting on the crowds and saying that they were tickled that she was actually there in the crush of people.

The fourth through seventh were basically squealing shouts of "We see you." The last several were comments on the gorgeousness of the man escorting her and demands of why she hadn't told them that she had a date!

They had also texted a screenshot of the moment when Edward had tipped his head to tease her while they waited for his car. The picture looked quite intimate.

The one message not from her friends was from her dad. He commented on the picture of her with Edward by saying it looked like she was having a good time and for her to stay safe.

Deciding that she'd wait to return the calls, Bella sat and thought about the day. The wedding had been amazing, and she was happy for her royal friends. She was also very happy for herself, that she'd had such a great time with Edward. The best part, in her opinion, was that there was still more of the day to come!

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

Edward and Bella had sat at the St. Andrews table with eight other people. Each of the tables was labeled after a place that the couple had enjoyed. They had started their romance at St. Andrews University in Scotland and Edward found that quite a nice omen for his own romance. The thought had shocked him when it crossed his mind, but after the last few hours in Bella's company, he was hoping that a romance might be sparked.

After eating, everyone had gone into the throne room to dance the night away. Edward enjoyed the slow dances the most as he could hold Bella in his arms. They were only apart when she was asked to dance by other men. He gave her up to them reluctantly.

The final dance of the evening, "She Loves You" by The Beatles, found Bella snuggled tight in his arms and he didn't want to let her go as the last note echoed through the chamber. She didn't seem to want to move away from him either.

William and Kate led the throng out to the gardens to watch a display of fireworks. Edward kept Bella's hand in his and found them a place near the surrounding wall to watch. The air was chilly so he put her before him and pulled her back to his chest. The moment she softened into his body he wrapped his arms around her.

The fireworks were amazing, no surprise there, but what was a surprise and a thrill was when Bella looked up into Edward's face, smiled and thanked him.

"For what?" he asked.

"For making what was already a wonderful day into something that only a fairy godmother should have been able to top." Bella's eyes settled on his lips and Edward felt his heart begin to speed up.

When her tongue came out and touched her lip, Edward groaned just a little. He gave into temptation and pressed his lips to hers. That little current that he had felt when she first touched him at the wedding was now a huge charge as their lips clung to one another.

As the final volley of fireworks slowly faded from the sky, Edward said, "Who needs a fairy godmother when we had William and Kate to help us meet?"

Bella smiled up into his green eyes and was grateful for being able to chat with almost anyone that she met. Bonding over peanut butter had brought her to this place and she couldn't be happier.

Well, at least until it was her own wedding day.

There were fireworks then too, as they chose to marry on the Fourth of July in her hometown. They rather liked the irony of the two of them, an American citizen and a British citizen, committing to each other while celebrating America's independence from England.

And, of course, they lived happily ever after.

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

A/N…Just a bit of fluff that came to mind while listening to Jane Pauley and Barbara Walters talk about the "minor royals" during the wedding. I decided that Edward would certainly be a royal of some kind!

Special thanks to my coffee ordering helpers:

[at]SandyQuill: venti half-caf non-fat mocha, with whip and a shot of espresso

[at]sadtomatoFF: half-caf triple grande sugar-free vanilla whole milk extra hot caramel macchiato.

[at]Gretchen Vaughn: Venti steamer, half skim, half half-n-half, half shot of hazelnut, full shot of vanilla, whipped cream, leave room - add nutmeg & cold 2% milk

[at]VGMay Virginia May: Grande, nonfat, toffenut latte with an extra shot & extra foam. How's that for complicated? ;)

Kaia is modeled after our own five year old filly. We call her the Spawnette of Satan. If you don't treat her "just so", you're taking your life in your hands!

Pics of Kate SHOPPING:

http: / / naijan[dot]com/wp-content/uploads/2011/05/e5fd0_km1[dot]jpg

This is where I found the details for the two receptions: http: / / www[dot]huffingtonpost[dot]com/2011/04/30/royal-wedding-reception-details_n_855936[dot]html

Thank you all for contributing!

**Kathie **(katmom) [at]guardingkatmom


End file.
